


Before They Get Here

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [7]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Pepper is Natasha's rock, pre-reunion nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is nervous about reuniting with her parents after all of these years, Pepper is their for her as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Get Here

Natasha sat down on the edge of the hotel bed, her face was grim and she watched the floor, apparently ignoring anything happening around her, she held a picture frame in her hands not exactly looking at it but keeping it close to her body, nonetheless. Pepper walked in front of her and kneeled down onto her knees in front of the assassin, she rubbed her hands reassuringly on the other woman’s thighs and smiled up through the curtain of red hair, she pulled a strand of the hair away from Natasha’s face and pushed it gently behind her ear. 

“They’re going to be so proud of you, Natasha.”

Natasha looked up at the woman on her knees and gave a weak smile, 

“They think I’m dead, I’ve been out of their lives for so many years, it’s not really fair to them.”

Pepper moved from her place on the floor and sat next to Natasha, pulling an arm around her and letting the other woman’s head fall on her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be a shock, yes, but imagine how their world will open up when they get to see their only daughter again? And you haven’t been out of their lives, even when you were working you were taking care of them, they’re going to finally see that.”

Natasha grumbled on her shoulder and Pepper chuckled, 

“I met them, Nat, I know that they would want to see you again, no matter the circumstances Plus, it’s not about the past anymore, its about the future and I’m going to be by your side the whole way.”

Natasha looked up Pepper sideways with a smirk, 

“You promise?”

Pepper kissed the top of her head, 

“I promise. Now, come on, you need to get ready before they get here.”


End file.
